Happy Halloween
by Olive Everclear
Summary: Sorry it's late. I kept forgetting to post it.


Kurt had begged his dad and Carole to let him throw a Halloween party without them creepy around the house. Finn and Kurt both had to sign a contract promising there will be no alcohol, Carole even called Puck up and made him sign the contract.

Since Halloween was on a Monday this year, Kurt decided to throw the party on Saturday. So, it was all set the glee clubbers were to come over and hang out in costume. Kurt decorated the house, made pumpkin pie, a pumpkin roll, red velvet cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies and some cherry kool aid.

He even made a bunch of little candy bags. Finn didn't want to dress up or really have anything to do with the party but Kurt forced him. He even bought him a costume.

"You want me to dress up like an inmate?"

"It's the only costume in your size." Kurt said, pushing the bag into his arms. "Well, that and Lerch but I figured you'd prefer this one. Now get dress. People will be arriving soon."

Finn knows that it is best to not argue with Kurt when it comes to stuff like this. So, he went into his room and put on the orange inmate costume. When Finn got downstairs, Kurt was dressed in his costume. He was some type of dead guy in a nice suit, the jacket was torn at the bottom and there was a fake dead rose in the lapel.

Mike and Tina were the first to show up, Tina was some slutty Minnie Mouse and Mike was a fireman. Artie, Sam and Rachel showed up next. Artie was Charlie Sheen, Sam was Hon Solo and Rachel was some chick from the 50's with the poodle skirt.

Blaine and Mercedes show up together, Mercedes was Blaine's ride. Finn cracked up when he saw Blaine because he was dressed up as Hugh Hefner. Kurt liked it since he was shirtless under the robe, Finn just thought it was funny. Mercedes was in a Sailor costume. Not a slutty one though. It was a long dress but it looked really good.

As everyone waited for the remaining four Glee members, they snacked on what Kurt had made and set out, talked, danced and just had fun. Puck showed up in a "mob gangster" costume which really was just pants, a white button up, a vest and a fedora.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana showed up last. Finn was the one to open the door and he regretted it the second he did because Santana shot him in the face with a plastic gun, laughing and then pushing pass him.

"Is she drunk?"

"No…worse, she's hyper." Quinn answers a scowl on her face.

"What are you supposes to be?"

"I'm a sexy lion." She said, smiling a little and posing.

Finn laughs a little and moves out of the way so she can come inside. Brittany is a sexy girl version of Freddy Krueger and Santana is a sexy cop. Finn doesn't really see what's so bad about a hyper Santana. She's being super nice to everyone and everyone is having a lot of fun.

"Is she eating cake?" Quinn snaps, pushing Puck onto the ground (they were dancing and she freaked). "Someone stop her!"

Puck got up and Quinn ran over to Santana, smacking the piece of cake out of her hand. Which made Santana pull out her plastic gun, squirt Quinn a few times in the face and try to push her to the ground and handcuff her. All the while she was telling her to put her hands in the air and 'freeze punk.'

"I don't get what the big deal is." Finn say after Sam has pulled Santana off of Quinn.

"You've never seen her like this have you?" Puck asks. Finn shakes his head. "When she eats a lot of sweets she gets super hyper and…she just won't turn off or calm down or just stop. That's why I usually stay as far away from her as possible on Halloween, Christmas, Easter and Valentine's Day."

"I want to stab her when she gets like this." Quinn says, glaring at Santana and walking back toward Puck and Finn. "The first time I experienced Santana like this she was sleeping over at my house and I woke up the next morning to all of my bra and panties in the hot tub; along with all of Frannie's and my mom's and my dad's boxers. She also decided to cook for us."

"Well, that sounds nice."

"She cooked everything!"

Puck laughed a little and put his arms around Quinn. "My first time with hyper Santana was pretty bad too. She was hyper and wanted to make out and I was playing my play station…we were like twelve. And I said no because I was on a super high level. I woke up the next day with my arms tied to my bed posts with the controllers and the game system was smashed into pieces. She also broke up the games and wrote 'S' with the broken pieces on the floor."

Quinn laughed a little at that. "I remember that night. She came to my house all pissed off and she said if the game was just dead everything would be better."

"And you didn't warn me?"

"I didn't think she'd break into your house and do that." Quinn laughs again. "I've found a trick though. Keep the sugar products to a minimum and then convince her that her thighs are fat and take her to Anytime Fitness so she can sweat it all out."

"Does that work?" Quinn and Puck both nodded.

"And since this is your party, you're in charge of calming Santana down." Quinn smirked and walked away, pulling Puck along with her.

Finn didn't want to be in charge of calming Santana down later, he didn't think that was fair either. Kurt planned the party. He tried to pawn Santana off on Kurt but that wouldn't work since Santana hit him with her gun and told him to get down on the ground. He then tried to convince Brittany to take her but Brittany is allowed to have Santana over tonight because her parents already know about hyper Santana and she's been banned from the house.

Finn knew that Santana would be mean to Artie and Rachel so he didn't even ask them. Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike and Blaine all said no before Finn could even get the question out. Everyone left pretty early too so that Finn couldn't trick anyone into it.

He assumed that Santana dipped out and went with someone else since the party was over and she was nowhere to find. He was a little relieved because he didn't want to spend his night trying to calm her down. He went upstairs to his room and that's when he found her.

She was in his room, her toy gun pointed at him. "Spread them!" She shouted and when Finn didn't she ran up to him and pushed him against the wall. "I said spread them." Finn was afraid of what she'd do next so he did what she said. She started to pat his sides and them his inner thighs. "Mm, is that a weapon?" She said in a seductive voice, her hand rubbing against him.

"Santana…stop that." He said his voice a little begging sounding. She didn't stop though, she got worse. She put her hand down his pants. "Santana!" He snapped, pulled her hand out and pulled both of her arms up over her head.

"It's Officer Lopez to you, scumbag." She said, pushing her body closer to his, licking his lips seductively.

Finn's not exactly sure what made him do it but he pushed her back to his bed and climbed on top of her, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her a little roughly. His mind was racing a mile a minute, he didn't do this kind of thing but Santana did something to him. And she wasn't complaining either. She was pulling his shirt off as they got further into the kiss.

But when Finn went to pull Santana's little sexy cop dress outfit off, she stopped him. She told him she wanted to leave it on. Finn didn't argue with her though because she pulled her panties off and then pushed his head down between her legs.

He worked her up to the edge and then slowed down, pulling her back over. He did this a few more times, working her up but not getting her off before pulling away, putting a condom on and thrusting into her. She was so close to the edge that only two thrust later she was hitting her orgasm.

She didn't let him stay in control for much longer; she flipped him over and started to ride him. She still hadn't taken her cop uniform off and even that hat was still sitting on her head. But it's hard for Finn to pay attention to those small details with her moving against him and moaning his name.

They both get off at the same time and she falls onto him afterwards. She doesn't move off of him and he doesn't mind it. She kisses against his neck as they both catch their breaths. And once it's caught she moves so she is lying beside him. He throws away the condom and lies next to her, his arms immediately going around her.

"So, do I get out early for good behavior?" He jokes, laughing a little.

She laughs a little too and shakes her head. "Only on parole and I'm gonna be your parole officer."

Finn falls asleep a little later with Santana tucked next to him in his bed. He thinks it's funny how freaked out everyone was acting because Santana was a little hyper. She seems perfectly fine now and he didn't have to take her to the gym or do anything crazy like that.

Finn wakes up the next morning in his boxers without Santana and handcuffed to his bed post. He tried to break out of them, thinking they were just the cheap handcuffs you buy at the dollar store but apparently Santana sprang and got fancy ones.

"Finn," Kurt calls from outside. "Are you in there?"

"Yea," He calls back, sitting up in an uncomfortable position.

Kurt walks in, holding a small key in his hand. "I had a feeling this had to do with you when I woke up this morning with it taped to my forehead."

"Hyper Santana cannot be defeated."


End file.
